1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an FM receiver which receives FM broadcast waves for listening to FM broadcasts.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Such FM receivers carry out frequency-voltage conversion at the FM detection stage. Accordingly, direct current voltage develops in the FM detection stage output during tuning and detuning. This appears as shock noise.
Thus, multistage coupling condensers for prevention of direct current are incorporated in the audio signal circuit, such as in the output amplifiers or stereo demodulators, which is the next stage of the FM detection stage. However, shock noise cannot be completely eliminated since low range frequencies are reproduced. Other problems include deterioration in tone quality and in reliability, etc. due to the incorporation of multistage coupling condensers.
In addition, direct current voltage also develops in the audio signal circuit, which necessitates the multistage coupling condenser.